


sometimes you gotta bleed to know (that you're alive and have a soul)

by psybexm



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Crushes, Ear Piercings, F/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Canon, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, rated t because rose says jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psybexm/pseuds/psybexm
Summary: Rose wants his ears pierced. Luckily, he has a friend who he's sure can help him out.
Relationships: Olive | Oleana/Rose | Chairman Rose
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	sometimes you gotta bleed to know (that you're alive and have a soul)

**Author's Note:**

> oh you know..... just teenagers being teenagers..... i don't know where this idea came from but it's here now
> 
> song title from "tear in my heart" by twenty one pilots

“Hey, pierce my ears.”

Oleana looks up from the book she was reading, meeting the excited gaze of none other than Rose. The boy has seemingly gone rooting through her small jewelry box, emerging with a pair of simple silver studs. She pauses, looks between the small earrings and her friend’s face, and can only think of saying one word.

“What?” she eloquently replies, flipping her long ponytail over her shoulder as her Trubbish jumps up into her lap. Rose only continues smiling at her, gesturing eagerly to his ears and handing her the earrings. His smile is infectious, and she can’t help but feel a grin of her own split across her face.

“You heard me! I mean, you pierced your own ears, right? It’ll probably be easier to do someone else’s!” Rose protests, leaning back against her bedroom wall and folding his hands behind his head. “Besides, my mum won’t take me somewhere to get ‘em done all proper, and I trust you, so how ‘bout it?”

Oleana sighs. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Rose rolls his eyes with an exaggerated groan, startling his snoozing Meowth, which jumps to the floor from its position on Oleana’s bed, crawling underneath it to presumably continue its nap.

“Oh, please! It can’t hurt that bad, right? C’mon, Ollie… please?”

Oleana tries to say no, she really does, but Rose lets his smile drop, and he looks so desperate, so _pitiful…_

“Fine. Follow me, we can’t do it here.”

“Yes!” A triumphant fist is raised to the air. “You’re the _best,_ Ollie!”

If Rose notices the way Oleana’s face lights up in a bright blush, he doesn’t mention it.

“Alright, keep these over your ears and tell me when they go numb.”

The two of them are currently squeezed into Oleana’s small washroom, Rose seated on the countertop as he holds two ice cubes to his earlobes. Meanwhile, Oleana preps several objects to his side; a sewing needle, the earrings, rubbing alcohol, a ballpoint pen. Rose watches curiously, idly kicking his legs back and forth as he glances between the objects and Oleana herself.

She notices his brief gaze, but she doesn’t mention it. It’s not like it’s the first time she’s seen his eyes locked onto her face.

“Y’know, I’m pretty sure my fingers are gonna go numb before my ears do. I can take a bit of pain, Ollie.”

Oleana sighs, daintily picking up the pen in her right hand as she turns to face Rose, “If you say so. Lose the ice.”

“Yes, _ma’am,_ ” Rose laughs, tossing the half-melted ice cubes into the sink and tilting his head to the side with a smirk. Oleana rolls her eyes with a scoff, uncapping the pen and squinting behind wire-framed glasses as she carefully dots Rose’s ears with black ink. She steps back, cupping her friend’s face in between her hands as she looks between the two dots; he blushes underneath her gaze, though she doesn’t see it whilst she checks to make sure her marks are even.

Satisfied, she steps back with a small hum, picking up the sewing needle and dousing it in rubbing alcohol. She carefully lines up the needle with her mark, gently grips his earlobe in between two fingers, and—

“Stay still.”

“Ow! Jesus!”

Oleana sighs as she pushes the needle through Rose’s ear, much to his obvious discomfort. The needle is quickly replaced with one of the studs, fastened tight with a simple backing.

“You can handle a bit of pain, can you?” Oleana teases, laughing as Rose rolls his eyes, tilting his head to the other side and crossing his arms defiantly.

“Whatever! Just get it over with, yeah?” he sighs, looking away as his face flushes red. Oleana smiles at him, quickly cleaning off the needle before yet again lining it up against her pen mark; he only flinches as she pushes it through this time, sighing in relief once she drops her hands.

“You’re all done.”

In an instant, Rose turns around to face the mirror mounted to the wall, pain seemingly forgotten as he eyes the jewelry in his ears. A smile returns to his face, and Oleana can’t help but laugh as he brings a hand up to touch the studs, almost shocked at the sight of them.

“I love them,” he finally says after a brief moment, turning to yet again face Oleana, positively beaming. She smiles right back at him, stepping back so he can leap off of the countertop and back onto his feet. Much to her surprise, he wraps his arms around her in a firm hug, which is returned after a brief second of stunned silence.

“Seriously, thanks a million. You’re the best.”

In an instant, he’s broken the hug, quickly leaving the room to presumably return to Oleana’s bedroom. She stands there for a moment, stunned into contemplative silence as she tries not to forget the feeling of his arms wrapped around her.

And, well, if there were more hugs where that one came from, she wouldn’t be upset.


End file.
